


Little Lattes

by wonufu



Series: Stereo Sweethearts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Baristas, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonufu/pseuds/wonufu
Summary: Joshua always looks forward to his morning lattes due to the cute art the cafe does on them, however only after a while does he realise the cafe doesn't do this. Only one person does, for him.





	1. Your Smile - Joshua

Joshua’s POV

I tightly wrap my scarf around my neck as the winter chill seeps through the city again. It’s like this every year, and every year I still don’t get used to it, why is winter a thing? Other than to give me a reason to go to the café more than once per day, it’d not good for anything. I always get colds.

I enter my favourite café and feel the heat of the place warm me up instantly. I’ve been coming to this place for a short time, but it’s already made it’s way into my morning routine. I wait for the line of customers to shorten before stepping up to the counter to greet the man behind it.

“The usual?”

“Yes thanks.” I smile warmly at the man as he gives me my change and receipt.

The man, Jeonghan, smiles at me, assumingly because I’m such a great customer. I come here every morning at the exact same time and every morning I order the exact same thing. The reason, not because I love lattes or anything, but because this café puts cute little animals on the top of it. Every time I’m served my latte, I get a new animal, the first time was a cat, second was a bird and so on. They’re so cute, I feel bad for drinking the latte.

I’m sitting down waiting for my latte. The line at the counter has died down and everyone is just seated, waiting. After a couple of minutes Jeonghan comes out and gives me my latte. I thank him warmly, receiving an equally warm smile and bow back, and watch Jeonghan walk back. I look at my latte and sure enough, another cute animal. It’s a rabbit this time. So cute. Every time I see a new animal it brightens up my day. It’s a small thing, I know, but small things can do wonders.

I smile at the latte, thanking the barista who can produce beautiful art like this for everyone, and take a sip. The latte itself is gorgeous, especially in the middle of winter. It warms my core up, to which I thank because I do not want to go back outside cold.

This routine happens every day, I go up to the counter, order a latte from Jeonghan, sit down and wait for my latte, then smile at the new art I receive on the latte before drinking it and leaving.

Every day it’s always Jeonghan behind the counter, so I see him a lot. I tend to have small chat here and there, but there’s usually people waiting in line behind me, so we don’t talk much. However he does have a lovely voice. His hair is dyed blonde and frames his face, which means whenever he turns to talk to me some of his hair flicks in the way of his eyes. It’s adorably dorky.

I don’t know many other people in the café, only because they’re all out back. Jeonghan’s the only face out front, which I can see why. His face is so angelic I’m not surprised if some people come here just to see him. Would definitely be getting the café more customers.

One morning I go in, but get a shock. From the back of the line I can’t see the stunning dyed blonde hair that I usually can, in fact I can’t see any hair. As I get closer to the counter I’m met face to face with another employee, who’s nametag says Jihoon.

“What can I get you today?” He asks me, to which I regain composure.

“Just a regular latte please.” I give him my money and he gives me back my change and receipt, and I go find a table to sit at. 

Again I’m waiting for my latte, so I look out the window. There’s snow filing the roads, creating new pathways and colouring everything white. It is a beautiful view, I will say that. But it’s not so beautiful when it’s getting into your shoes every step you take.

Jihoon comes out with my latte and I thank him as he leaves. I take a look at my latte but get disappointed. There’s no art on it. No animal or anything. I look on the cup itself and then back to the top but no, it’s just a regular latte. I take a sip anyways, a bit down, but tell myself to cheer up. It’s only art on top of a latte, nothing to get upset over. I finish the cup and head out.

The next day the same person greets me at the counter. I again ask for a latte and I again get no art. I’m starting to think maybe the café stopped doing art, if so I’d be heart broken. Someone really has a talent for art. I finish my cup and leave again.

The next day feels particularly warmer. The sun is streaming through and I can feel my feet on the ground, it’s great. I go into the café and immediately smile. I can see, from the back of the line, the dyed blonde hair. I had been thinking Jeonghan left the café, which would have been sad, he was such a friendly person. Thank god he hadn’t though.

I step up to counter and smile at him, which receives yet again an angelic smile in return.

“You weren’t here the past few days, I was worried you quit.” 

Jeonghan’s smile grows wider as I say that, to which he responds, “You noticed?”

“Of course I noticed, I see you every day.”

Jeonghan nods and tilts his head down, but I can see the smile forming through his cheeks. “I was just sick for a couple days.”

“Oh no, I hope you’re better now.”

“I am thank you. Anyways, the usual?” As I said, I missed Jeonghan, he never failed to know what I wanted.

I order and take my seat, again seeing the warm smile of Jeonghan as I left. Outside the window looks even brighter, is it possible that the sun is shining harder than before. I can feel it, today is a good day. I’m smiling to myself looking out the window when I hear someone approach my table.

“Here you are sir, regular latte.” Again, Jeonghan’s smiling down at me as he places the latte on the table. I thank him and look down, and I see a cute elephant. This is definitely a good day.

“Oh my god they brought it back!”

“Brought what back?” Jeonghan’s still standing there, confused at my statement. His head’s tilted meaning his hairs fallen in his eyes again.

“Oh uh- I meant… the art you guys do, on the lattes? It’s one of the main reasons this is my favourite place, it’s so cute. They brighten my day all the time.”

I can see Jeonghan’s eyes shining, as if stars were literally in his eyes. This boy has got to be an angel. “You like the art?” I sheepishly grin at him with a nod, to which he smiles and chuckles. “Oh good, because I do that.” He turns and walks away, running a hand through his hair before turning on his heel to face me one last time. “By the way, I don’t do it for everyone.” He gives a last wink, hand in hair, other one tucked in his pocket as he walks back behind the counter.

I can feel my mouth on the floor. So Jeonghan’s the masterpiece behind the art. This was phenomenal, how could he do that. Every piece is cute surely he can’t just draw on the spot. And what did he mean by he doesn’t do that for everyone. I go to stand up and leave as I see Jeonghan not far away from me, serving a latte to a woman. The latte has no art on it. 

I walk out of the café, again receiving a smile from Jeonghan on the way out, and start bouncing along the path outside feeling very warm. And I’m sure it’s not the sun. Jeonghan makes that art, and he only serves it to me. Does that mean that Jeonghan likes me?

I’m not sure quite what to think about it, but the butterflies in my stomach tell me otherwise. The owner of that radiant smile, that striking hair, those beautiful masterpieces, could that owner possibly like me? I think over it more and more and with each thought I just go back to Jeonghan’s smile. Gorgeous.

The next day, I’m bouncing with joy as I realise it’s the morning. Which means I get to gog to the café. I leave ten minutes early, just so I can have more time there. Why I want to spend more time there may or may not have to do with the fact their usual barista is back.

I line up and the strangest feeling hits me as soon as I see the blonde hair up the front. I know he’s there, he’s only a few feet in front of me. The wait for the line seems to take forever, but finally I’m face to face with him again. Jeonghan seems surprised.

“You’re here early.”

“Yeah, wanted to get here earlier.”

Jeonghan half smiles at that. “Any reason?”

He knows. “Not really.”

He slightly pouts, which I laugh at. He hears me laughing, so he chuckles a bit with me. “Anyways, the usual?”

I pause for a moment. Spending time with Jeonghan, I want more of it. His smile is so refreshingly pure, and he’s cute in the cutest ways which can’t be explained. I know I only just thought of him like this, but over the past 24 hours, all I’ve been thinking about is him. I want to know him, Jeonghan as the person he really is. And want to know why he only gave me that art, although I think we both know. I think I really just want to hear him say it out loud.

“Yes, as well as your number?”

I can feel both of our smiles reflecting each other, and I can’t stop myself from beaming. Jeonghan’s smile is too captivating to resist. He nods and takes my order as I go sit down. I find myself once again smiling at out the window when he comes back, with my latte and a napkin.

He leaves with a wink, to which I’m left looking at the napkin with his number and the latte, with a simple love heart on the top.


	2. Little Lattes - Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan may be a bit awe-struck, and he doesn't know how to deal with it.

Jeonghan’s POV

I go back behind the counter and start shaking Jihoon.

“Jihoon! Jihoon! Jihoooooon! It’s him! He’s here!”

“Who?”

“The guitar guy I told you about.”

“Oh, the one you’ve been doping over.”

“Have not!”

Jihoon starts to imitate me, so I push him into the machine, causing him to bump it. Ever since that day at college when I saw this guy play the guitar with such passion and grace, I was swept. Problem is, so were a lot of other people, and after his performance people were talking to him left right and centre. I had no opportunity to even talk to him. Since then, the only means of interaction I had with the guitar guy was talking about him with Jihoon, who seemed to be done with the amount of times I had talked about him.

But now he’s here, in the café. I may be a tiny bit excited.

“I’ll do his latte Jihoon.” I push him aside and start working on it, which is fine for Jihoon. Less work. As I finish making it, I stop and look at it. It seems a bit bland, and it’s not the best tasting latte, but I want to make sure he comes back. What to do…

That’s when my hands start taking over, and before I know it, I’m drawing a small cat on the top. Aw, it’s cute. I’m not really surprised, me being an art student and all, but did not expect it to look this good. I take the opportunity to quickly serve it to the guy before the picture melts away.

As I place it down, I see the look in his eye as he sees the art. He looks interested, well I hope he does. He thanks me, and I turn away. Please come back….

And he does. The next day, he’s back in, ordering the same thing. I make sure to smile extra hard at him, but he seems to be unfazed. Of course, he is, he probably has heaps of people lining up for him. He’s extremely pretty, his hair a slight shade of pink, which is adorably fairy like, and his talent and passion for the guitar makes people speechless, me too. I wished for classes with him, but I guess fate is against me. Well, it used to be.

I make sure to draw something else on the top, a bird this time. Hoping he likes it, I take it out to him again, and see a faint smile play on his lips. Wow, his smile is spectacular. He thanks me, the words making my day, as I hold myself back from skipping to the counter.

He continues to come in, every day at the same time. I have it memorised by now. And so, does Jihoon, because of me. He still doesn’t actually know which customer it is, he never looked, but he knows when he’s here because I come in to make a latte for him. 

Winter’s freezing over, and I love it. I love wearing sweaters, and having reasons to stay inside, even though outside is still so pretty. I love just walking around, looking at everything. Some people don’t like winter, which is fine, but it’s such a nice opportunity to just look.

I’m heading into college again, the semester started last week and now I have some assignments to do, fun. As I walk in, I see a crowd formed on one side, and sensational music fills my ears. I immediately think of guitar guy, but go against it. Surely the odds of him being the one playing out of 30’000 students is too little.

Despite this, I edge closer to the crowd, trying to see who it can be. They’re playing the guitar and singing so angelically to the point where, I’m certain it’s the guitar guy. He’s the only person I know who can sing and play like that while mesmerising everyone. And I’m proven right. There at the centre of the crowd is the guitar guy, strumming away. He does a last strum and finishes the song to an applause from the crowd. I try to see through, but people are blocking my way. Just great.

Suddenly I hear multiple people saying things.

“Play one more Josh!”

“Encore Josh!”

“Joshua play another for us!”

The guitar guy, Joshua, seems to be shaking his head. He tells everyone he’s going to go to his next lecture, and people start to part ways. Now’s my chance.

However, I don’t take it. I follow the crowd and disperse, because I’ve realised I’m not that good at speaking if I don’t have a set “Hi, what can I get for you today?” so my only hope now is to do something at the café.

I walk back to class, head spinning thinking about him. Joshua. Such a name only deserved by the man himself. It suits him. Joshua. His eyes were so focused yet welcoming in the performance, his hands delicately moving up and down the guitar as his vocals meticulously hit the right notes. Oh god, I am so screwed.

Jihoon knows too.

“You’ve had a crush on him for what, 3 months now, and he’s been coming to this café for a month. You have done nothing except greet him and make him lattes. I’m starting to think you’re getting sexually frustrated.” My eyes widen at that.

“Oh my god- No! Jihoon I’m not sexually frustrated I just don’t know what to do when it comes to him. He’s so… so… uh he’s just, he’s perfect. He’s too good for me, I’m just a barista. He’s a talented musician.”

“Jeonghan, don’t put yourself down. You are good enough, you just don’t see it. Why don’t you take a day or two off, I think you’re getting a cold anyways, and go rest, ok?” I agree with Jihoon, also thinking I’m coming down with a cold. Rather take a day off now and get better rather than miss a whole week of opportunities to see Joshua.

The next two days are quiet. Other than me going to college for my lectures, I just stay at home. It’s weird, I’m so used to hanging out with Jihoon at the café.

By day three I’m back, and ready than ever. I make sure to greet everyone with extra enthusiasm today, and I start to breathe faster when I see the light shade of pink getting closer to the front of the counter.

“You weren’t here the past few days, I was worried you quit.” 

I’m going to faint. Joshua noticed I wasn’t here and was even worried that I had quit. I can’t help it as a smile forms on my face, thank god, I smile a lot or else I may be too obvious. “You noticed?”

“Of course, I noticed, I see you every day.”

“I was just sick for a couple days.”

“Oh no, I hope you’re better now.” He wished I got better, and he sounded so genuine too. He’s too good for this world, we barely know each other and he’s still able to make me smile on end.

“I am thank you. Anyways, the usual?”

I’m at the back, smiling away happily as I create his latte. This time, I’m drawing an elephant, because I watched Dumbo yesterday. I make sure to give it extra flappy ears. I go out to take it to him before it dissipates.

“Here you are sir, regular latte.” 

I can see his eyes shining as he looks up to me and then back down to his cup before exclaiming. “Oh my god they brought it back!”

“Brought what back?” Surely, he doesn’t mean…

“Oh uh- I meant… the art you guys do, on the lattes? It’s one of the main reasons this is my favourite place, it’s so cute. They brighten my day all the time.”

I’m bursting inside. He likes my art. Not only that but he called it cute, it’s the main reason he comes, and they brighten his day. This day is the best day of my life. “You like the art? Oh good, because I do that.” I start to smirk as I see his face go from happy to pure awe. I’m trying to stay calm. I turn to walk away, but take the opportunity to act on it. I turn around to Josh, brushing my hand through my hair and say, “By the way, I don’t do it for everyone.” 

I give a final spontaneous wink and turn around. Oh my god. My heart. It’s jumping. That was the most exhilarating thing of my life, but it was worth it. I just flirted with the Joshua whatever his last name is, and he looked at me in awe. I thought I was the one who was supposed to look at him in awe. Wow, I feel so happy I’m literally through the roof. As I’m attending the counter again, I give slight glances towards his table, which he catches some of them, and when he leaves I make sure to smile at him again, which he returns with a shy smile. Cute.

I’m in the back jumping at Jihoon while he’s telling me to calm down. But I can’t. Joshua likes my drawings, he likes them.

That night, I go to sleep with the biggest grin on my face. But it’s beaten the next day, as Joshua walks in surprisingly early.

“You’re here early.”

“Yeah, wanted to get here earlier.” He… wanted to get here earlier… I look at him with a slight smile, and with the look he gives me, I can tell why he’s here earlier. But I decide to tease him anyways.

“Any reason?”

I already know. “Not really.”

I fake a pout, to which earns a laugh from Joshua. I join him for a bit before continuing my job. “Anyways, the usual?”

He pauses for a bit, and my smile falters. What’s he thinking?

“Yes, as well as your number?”

My smile is back, and seems to reflect Joshua’s own. He’s flirting with me. I can hear my own heart pounding and just pray he can’t hear my heartbeat over the counter. I nod at him and offer him to take a seat.

I find myself daydreaming while making his latte, and don’t even realise the picture I’m making, but when I’m finished I just smile. I take a napkin and write down my number, making sure of it, and then grab both latte and the napkin and head to his table. He smiles as he sees me, to which I wink at him and place down his order.

A number and a latte, with absentmindedly drawn love heart on the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood so I wrote it earlier  
> yes i died while writing this  
> also im writing a horror fic that im postin on amino  
> go follow me Neka  
> Because the fic has choices in it I'm going to post it after the choices are all done, however I'm going to post the one that creates the best story on here  
> ALSO I WAS READING COMMENTS I GOT ON ALL MY WORKS AND IM DED YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO LOVELY  
> anyways hope you enjoyed :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that  
> I wrote this for a friend  
> And btw there will be a part 2....
> 
> Any requests just comment I'd be happy to write them  
> And go check out my other work "Can I Help You?" if you can  
> Anyways thanks for reading!!! :)))


End file.
